hogwarts the year before
by skitzo-britt
Summary: lilly and james fall in love and how they do it
1. Default Chapter

A/n Hi everyone I'm just beginning so please be nice to me and review don't be mean be nice. I want to know all of your opinions I'm just beginning so don't worry chapters will get longer. I just wanted to tell you guys that jk characters are her and mine are mine. Bye Britt  
  
"Petunia stop give me my mail back," Lilly yelled "Look its addressed to miss L. Evans isn't that me" Petunia said in a mocking tone "Girls stop fighting give your sister her mail back," said Mrs. Jane Evans  
  
Lilly then took and went to her bedroom and decided to open her mail it was a parchment envelope with a seal that had Hogwarts and it was dressed to her purple room how would the sender know so much about her. She then opened it and it had a letter addressed to her and it stated that she could attend hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. "Mom" Lilly yelled Jane Evans rushed into the room to find Lilly lying on her violet bed reading her letter. "What is it Lilly" " I'm able to go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry but have you ever heard of it?" "No dear does it say a spot to go to in London to get the supplies." " Yeah mom the Leaky Cauldron" "The we will go there and find out what happened and what the letter is about dear" "Thanks mom" "Mom stop talking to Lilly I need help hurry up" Petunia yelled "Mom do you seen the store called the Leaky Cauldron?" Lilly asked "No its not there get over it" petunia snorted "No dear keep looking" miss Evans said "Mom over here I found it" Lilly yelled "I could swear that wasn't there a second ago" Jane mumbled The shop was dark with an old wooden sign that said leaky cauldron with a black cauldron on it. They all walked into the shop and all eyes stopped what they were doing and stared at the three Petunia with her brown short hair her skinny strained chicken neck. Lilly who was average height, thin, her medium length brown hair and pretty. Lilly's mom Jane considerably taller and average weight long brown hair and these blue eyes. The bartender said, "may I help you young ladies?" "Yeah we were suppose to go to diagon alley but I've never heard of the place sir?" She handed her the letter of invitation to the gentleman He said, "Follow me young ladies this way please." They all followed him and saw a solid brick wall he pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks with his wand and the bricks started sliding over until there was a clear area for them to walk through. He pointed and said "Welcome to diagon alley if you have muggle money you might want to go to gringotts bank for an exchange." and he pointed to the right. "Excuse me sir what is a muggle" Lilly questioned "Oh sorry young lady a muggle is what we witch folk call a non magic folk" He replied The three of them followed his finger till they got to a huge building with a warning sign on the front that stated "all who enter through these doors shall not try anything for it is guarded by goblins and far worse then that." They all read the sign with puzzled looks the two girls filed behind their mother and continued to walk through the double doors. They saw all these tall podium like desks with goblins sitting behind. They were these awful looking creatures. They found a desk with a decent looking goblin that had no line. He peered down at them and in this awful voice said, "What do you want?" "Um we were looking to exchange some muggle money for wizarding money um if that's okay um?" in a voice that was trying to hide her shaky voice said Jane Evans Miss Jane Evans gave the goblin some money and with various coins and asked "Do you think that well be enough to cover a hogwarts first year supplies?"  
  
The goblin stated, "Yes mam." He said in an awkward voice Then this small goblin that was female talked to the other goblin and he said "Everybody follow Dorothy you will go to your vault number 213." "Follow me." Dorothy said in this high pitch squeaky voice They all loaded into this black small cart and they were off in the order of Dorothy, Lilly, Petunia and Jane. The cart was wild with lots of bumps and jolt Lilly turned around to see Petunia in this fierce disgusted look on her face. Before Lilly could enjoy it more they came to a stop in front of a vault labeled 213. Dorothy then stated, "Please hand me your key" Lilly then handed the key to Dorothy and then noticed that it had little engravings on it and it had the number 213. Dorothy stuck the key in the lock and opened the door to stacks of various coins that were various colors and sizes. She was handed a bag by Dorothy and filled it to the top with different types of coins. They exited gringotts with another cart ride and looked at their list and decided to start with the books which she found at Flourish and Botts she also picked up a few extra magazines. These magazines were wizarding pranks how to, teenage witch fashion, And Hogwarts a history. They next entered a shop called Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions and a elderly woman told her to stand on a stool next to another young girl she was slender and this wavy hair that was perfectly styled and these gorgeous hazel eyes. The girl next to her introducd herself as Brittany her and Lilly quickly got to talking and found out she was a first year at Hogwarts to and when they received their robes they walked together to olivanders. When they reached their a middle aged gentlemen said "You two young ladys are from Hoggwarts and are first years right." In unison they both sais "Yes sir." Well start with this yong lady and pointed to Britt he gave her a 71/2 inch wand made of oak when she waived it tipped over one of the candles and threw a stack of wands flying when there was one box that landed right in front of her. Olivander told her to try the wand in front of her which was a 9 inch wand made of oak with a unicorn hair when she picked it up it started to glow. Olivander stated, "The wand has choosen now to miss evans." He passed her a wand "you seem special and one of great power try this one." He handed her a 10 inch oak wand with a phoienix feather in it. The wand started to glow."Miss evans the wand has choosen." The two girls left the shop giggling and talking. When it was time to leave the two girls promised each other that they would meet each other at Hogwarts Express.  
  
A/n: first chapter done whew have fun chapter two well be soon. Jumps up and down circles the room singing oh chapter one is done, oh chapter one is done, oooooh chapter one is doooonnnnnnne. 


	2. Malfloy and the great hall

A/n if only somebody would review me if only if only if only  
  
Lilly sighed after saying good-bye to her parents she went looking for platform 9¾. But all she found was 9 and 10. She was looking around to see if she found someone she knew and spotted Brittany. She went running toward her and gave her a big hug and they both started giggling when Brittany said "You know if you don't let go a little you want have me as a friend because ill be squashed." Then Lilly noticed an older guy standing next to her he was about 5'6", had his long black curly hair in a low ponytail under what looked like a wizarding cap. The guy then said, "Brittany come say good bye and if you need anything you just call home." Brittany said in a loving tone "I love you Dad but ill be fine." He was Brittany's dad Robert. Robert said, "You to better hurry you will miss the train." And at a running pace they grabbed their stuff and ran through the barrier nine and ten. * * * * * * * * * * Once on the train they passed through a compartment with a blond boy named Malfloy and his friend with his greasy black hair named Snape. Malfloy said, "If you to girls are for sure your going to be in slytherin come sit next to us we could use some company." With that he gave this mischievous smile.  
  
Brittany said in a mocking tone "You guys want us to sit next to you are you crazy because that what it seems to be oh wait for your family that's normal."  
  
"Like you should know your hanging out with a mudblood." Malfloy snorted with an evil grin  
  
Brittany said "Oh malfloy will you ever forgive me for it oh wait your just plain straight out evil you and snape that is." Then a hard slap came across malfloy's face. Brittany then giggled and said to Lilly "that will leave a mark."  
  
The two left into another company and Brittany sat next to a boy with tousled brown hair and framed with a pair of black glasses named James Potter. But on the other side was a boy with sandy brown hair thrown to one side of his face, which left his gorgeous face showing his name was Remus Lupin. And across from them sat a boy with a dark brown hair and an angular face and when lilly looked in his eyes she felt like every one was staring at her.  
  
When the boy snapped his fingers in front of her face and then shook her hand and said, "By the way I'm sirus"  
  
Lilly then started blushing and sat next to him. Lilly then started talking to Brittany and showed her magazine teenage pranks how to. When Brittany flipped through the book and found something that made her eyes grow big. She showed it to James and Lupin.  
  
Lilly then looked anxious and said "show me show me." Brittany showed her the picture and it had a before and after it made a guy look almost exactly like a girl and then the whole group said in unison "malfloy." Right before we get sorted and then they rattled on about nothing in particular until the food cart came in. Brittany bought 10 choclate frogs and took out all the cards and gave the chocolate bouncing frogs to sirus. Brittant sorted through the cards while sirus was stuffing his mouth full with jumping frogs and Lilly looked horrified.  
  
James said in a laughing tone "There not real frogs their just enchanted" and laughed on without anything more to say. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * They all were giggling while Brittany and Lilly told the guys they were going to get a boat with snape and malfloy and they all laughed when they walke away Brittany asked lilly"Got your wand ?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then lets go"  
  
When right before Snape and Malfloy left the shore Lilly and Brittany hopped on the back of the boat where two seats were left. Malfloy turned and then gave this malicious smile. And in a pleased tone said "Glad you ladies decided to join me and turned away and started paddling. Brittany and Lilly started shooting spells and put one on snape so he would not see the change in Malfloy's appearance.  
  
When they saw malfloy looking like a girl with long blonde greasy hair, A black dress with a slit on the side that went up to mid calf, with blush, mascara, and eye shadow the two girls started giggling like mad and then sirus, James, and remus looked they gave the two girls a thumbs up. Now all they needed to do now was cast a spell so no one could tell the difference.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Then professor McGongal introduced her and they said to wait until they were called and the sorting hat would sort them. She called all the first years in and they wtched he hat sing  
  
Oh im the sorting hat Theres no smarter hat then I For I sort you into your houses Hufflepuff the shy Ravenclaw the smart Gryffindor where all the brave go And of course slytherin where all the sly depart Just sit on the stool and ill be placed on top of you And now we will all start  
  
Lilly took out her wand waved it and then it made malfloy appear to all the crowd to see. The great hall laughed in what they saw malfloys was in shock and then dumbledore took out his wand and fixed it with no trouble at all. Then McGongal said lets all begin the sorting. Malfloy without even being placed all the way on his head it said "Slytherin" and a loud whistle was heard and a guy said put the dress back on it looked better and everyone started laughing at that.  
  
Lilly Evans "Gryffindor"  
  
Remus Lupin "Gryffindor"  
  
Samantha carnbuckle "Hufflepuff"  
  
Brittany Summ "Gryffindor"  
  
Sirus Black "Gryffindor"  
  
James Potter "Gryffindor" They all sat down at there large table when proffeser dumbledore taped his glass and said "I have a few announcements first of all lets all enjoy this school term and don't go into the forbidden forest it is forbidden unless you would like to have a death of extreme pain and toruing but anyways lets let the feast begin." And with that large amounts of food arrived almost anything you wanted was there it was amazing.  
  
A/n whew sorry it took so long next one will be faster 


End file.
